Assault Gunboat
Assault Gunboat is a mid-sized ship used by several factions, including the Rebels (Rebel Gunboat). it's equipped with several turrets, and has a blind spot when you attack it from the back and below (the back turret can't shoot down). The gunboat can be found in Kessel, following a Corvette in a pair, or flying aimlessly around the Region, Deep Space, where they fly in groups of three or five, and Ord Mantell, usually followed by a fighter escort. Attack Run Strategy If you find a Gunboat in Kessel. Look and fly so it appears upside-down. Fly close to its belly and unload your capacitor, bringing down its shields and waxing its armour. Depending on your capacitor's capabilities, it could take several times. While recharging, pull up at a slight pitch (up and down movement), match speed, and dive down close to the hull again. A shipwright's tip, use a capacitor with a higher recharge than more energy. The first thing you should hit is its Engines. Once they're down, just aim straight down and you can take your sweet time destroying it. Second, the reactor. It should disable the weapons. Then just the four weapons, 0 and 1, the ones on top, and 2, and 3, on the bottom. It Doesn't matter which ones you want to take out in order. It will swerve so the top cannons can shoot. Try to get under the ship or run away! It'll blow through a starship's shields in a few hits. Deep Space If you are flying a POB there are some easy steps you can follow that can help you take down 3 gunboats in formation. First fly below the rear left gunboat (and make sure your gunners do not shoot the gunboat so the gunboats do not attack you) then rotate your ship until the gunboat is in each gunner's firing arc. Then the best component to target would be the shields,once the gunners have targeted the shield subcomponent they can fire. Once the shields are offline destroy the reactor. The gunboat will be immobile and blow that gunboat away then fly over to the rear right gunboat and do the same as you did on the first gunboat on that one and then finish off the final gunboat. Many times the gunboats have fighter escort so if there is a fighter escort I highly recommend you take the fighters down first. Gunboats are a great way to get xp for novice pilots. This gunship is now available to players from Chapter 8. Chapter 8 also added the Imperial gunship and the Privateer gunship. This gunship for players is known as the Incom X-4 Gunship. It has 6 turrets, 3 on the top, 3 on the bottom, and is acquired through the Imperial slayer space collection (meaning you kill Imperial fighters, tiers 1 - 5). This will take a while but once done, you can take the schematic to a shipwright and they can craft it. The maximum mass is 3 million. It costs 1 million (1M) to get it made from the chassis dealer located at the starport. An Easy 26,000 (26k) Pilot XP (good for taking trainee pilots to get xp on) Category:NPC Starships